


Hidden Landscapes

by Das_macht_spass



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_macht_spass/pseuds/Das_macht_spass
Summary: Ryuji stumbles across his lover's hidden sketchbook... filled with dirty drawings of them.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Hidden Landscapes

A faint moonlight streams through the studio apartment's open window, illuminating the peaceful, sleeping couple. The strong glare doesn't bother them, as another long, romantic night of sensual lovemaking has finally come to a close. Yusuke glances down at his partner through half-lidded eyes, as Ryuji snores away, his head reclining against the artist's torso. Yusuke reaches down to stroke his lover's luscious blonde hair and the light mewls of happiness from Ryuji warm Yusuke's heart. 

_ 'Well at least one of us is exhausted.'_ Yusuke thinks with a light pang of guilt in his stomach at feeling dissatisfied from the sex. 

Ryuji wasn't bad at making love. Far from it. Yusuke was actually amazed at how considerate, caring, and gentle the blond was when it came to sex. Ryuji never went too fast, asking Yusuke if he was ready, easing him into everything slowly and carefully. He lavished the artist with kisses and praise. And Yusuke definitely enjoyed those sweet tender moments.

But in the aftermath of those gentle sessions, Yusuke can never stop his mind from wandering. Tonight his mind lingers on Ryuji's impressive physique. His toned muscles and large frame almost make Yusuke feel like a stick figure in comparison. Even his baggy T-shirts had trouble concealing the sheer power behind those muscles. Anyone with sharp eyes, like Yusuke, could see them shift when the blond did anything from yawning to stretching. His body seemed capable of almost any laborious task. It was a strong body that drove Yusuke mad.

The blond was a unique, splendid type of beauty the artist had never laid eyes on before. The pinnacle of rugged, proud, and powerful masculinity. 

_'He could probably lift me up.'_ His mouth goes dry at the realization. 

That idea comes from nowhere and god if Yusuke’s mind doesn’t immediately latch onto that fantasy. He stifles a moan, imagining what could happen if Ryuji decided to stop holding back, decided to just let the artist have it. The thought of being slammed against a wall by the blond, hot and degrading words whispered sinfully into his ears, as he gets fucked relentlessly, so hard he forgets his own name, is enough to make him hard all over again.

A light snore and a splash of drool on his chest tear Yusuke from his lustful fantasy. He glances at the blond and almost chuckles at what he sees.

_'He sure is out of it.' _

Ryuji rests as still as a stone. His eyes closed in a peaceful slumber, as drool drips from his snoring mouth. It’s a far cry from the cocky, dominating fantasy Yusuke had conjured up a few moments ago.

Yusuke wasn't going to be pushy or anything. After all he knew it was unfair to expect Ryuji to be something he wasn't.

"A sweet little kiss..." He bends down and plants a quick, light kiss on his lover's forehead. He quietly climbs out of the bed, careful not to disturb Ryuji's peace. "For your sweet little forehead. I'll be back love." Yusuke tiptoes out of the bedroom and heads into the living room.

Being an artist, Yusuke always turned to drawing as a way to vent his frustrations or express troubling and unwanted thoughts. He sleepily rifles through his rucksack, before pulling out a black sketchbook labeled 'landscapes'. He pulls out a pencil and in roughly ten minutes he's put that sexual fantasy on paper. Now that Yusuke can see his thoughts in a tangible way, he feels a little silly. The aggressive, rough sex he'd been craving didn't fit the blond.

It was okay though. By nature Ryuji was a gentle soul. And that's fine by Yusuke,. He could keep his lewd fantasies to his private moments and his private sketchbook.

Yusuke sighs, mind now cleared from lust, as he yawns, before lumbering back to the bedroom.

* * *

Ryuji peeks an eye open as the chirping of birds and bright gleaming sunlight rouse him from his slumber. He feels a disappointing emptiness as he realizes the artist is gone. 

He lets out a bored sigh once he remembers Yusuke had mentioned an upcoming meeting with a prestigious gallery sponsor.

_'Of all the days... did they really have to meet on a Sunday?'_

Sundays were the only days the two had for one another and it bums Ryuji out that he'll be alone today. So he tries to look on the bright side. He's honestly proud of how far Yusuke had come.

He knows they both developed a deep friendship as Phantom Thieves, but Ryuji has no idea what Yusuke sees in him anymore. After all without the Metaverse the two were just normal people. Well Ryuji was a normal person - a personal trainer working at the local gym. And Ryuji was content with that. He loved helping hopeless out-of-shape people find renewed confidence in themselves.

Yusuke was basically a celebrity. Despite his many attempts to cover his past up, the public discovered the Madarame story. Once they knew Yusuke’s tragic backstory, they ate up every new piece from the artist, and Yusuke built a big name in Tokyo’s art circle.

_'I'm lucky he sees anythin' in a average guy like me...'_ Ryuji shakes his head, clearing those sad thoughts away. _'No point in broodin' the day away. I should try and be productive.'_

He embarks on a cleaning expedition. Dusting all the shelves, sweeping, and reorganizing the scattered papers and books that lay strewn about the floor. It takes about an hour of effort, but eventually the apartment is looking pretty good. Ryuji can hardly wait to see Yusuke's reaction. The artist had always loved a clean, organized room, but lately he had trouble maintaining the apartment. And Ryuji's not mad at him or anything. The only reason Yusuke neglected cleaning was because he got so absorbed in his art. Sometimes Ryuji had to force the artist to go to sleep. 

Ryuji is in the middle of tidying under the couch cushions when he spots something interesting. A black sketchbook labeled 'landscapes' had somehow gotten eaten by the couch. The label strikes Ryuji as a little odd. He'd seen dozens of Yusuke's sketchbooks and not a single one had ever had a label on it.

Yusuke had never been insecure or nervous about his drawings, in fact he always seemed to relish in having an audience watch him draw. So Ryuji doesn’t think twice about looking through the book. He hums idly and flips through its pages, excited to see new beautiful drawings from his boyfriend.

His heart stops. 

These were definitely not landscapes.

_'...the fuck?'_

Yusuke had drawn himself. With his mouth in the midst of panting wildly, as he clenches his eyes shut. In one hand he strokes a leaking cock. A leaking cock that Ryuji recognizes as his own due to the tufts of hair forming a thin, modest happy trail.

Ryuji can’t help himself. He flips to the next page.

This time he sees himself spanking the artist roughly with one hand. He uses the other to yank Yusuke’s hair viciously. Yusuke had drawn Ryuji with a cocky smug expression, depicting him as taking pleasure in dominating the artist. The lewdness on Yusuke's face shows just how much he's enjoying it.

The blond face glows a powerful hue of red, as his mind goes on auto pilot. He starts flipping page after page.

Dirty drawing after dirty drawing greets him. 

Ryuji roughly fucking Yusuke's panting, drooling mouth. 

_flip_

Yusuke giving a silent gasp, back arching with head thrown back in pleasure, as he orgasms from Ryuji's cock alone.

_flip_

Yusuke wearing a shy smile as Ryuji comes all over his face.

_flip_

Ryuji forcing Yusuke against a wall, as the artist grips his shoulders desperately, a manic overwhelmed expression on Yusuke’s face. 

__

_'Like somethin' out of a damn porno.'_

Ryuji’s eyes zero in on the date near Yusuke’s signature. He drew this yesterday.

An odd mixture of arousal and confusion runs through Ryuji. They spent all of yesterday at the couple’s park, and didn’t get home until dark. _'We watched some cheesy rom-com on the tv before going to bed and havin’ sex, so when could Yusuke have possibly drawn this'-_

_'Oh.'_

A sudden realization strikes the blond.

Ryuji’s confusion grows ten fold. He can faintly remember the artist giving him a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving the bedroom for a good hour.

He ponders why Yusuke would leave him all alone after sex, going off to draw some dirty picture. Ryuji wracks his brain as he comes to an upsetting conclusion.

_'I... I'm not enough for him, am I?'_

Ryuji's shoulders collapse as he huffs painfully. He thinks back to the constant praise Yusuke gave him following heated moments. Looking back at it, the artist had always seemed to be flattering him. It was thinly-veiled praise, meant to reassure Ryuji. To let him know he wasn't a complete failure. That Yusuke appreciated the fact that he tried at least. 

_'Like a damn participation award for a little leaguer... '_ Ryuji stifles a sad whimper._'I don't satisfy him in bed.'_

It honestly hurts Ryuji. It hurts that his lover doesn’t feel comfortable telling him his deepest desires and secrets. His fists clench defiantly. Ryuji's competitive spirit quickly engulfs that hurt in flame. 

_'Like hell I’m gonna lose to some cruddy drawing of me!'_ Oh, he was going to show the artist. Yusuke was going to learn just how wrong he'd been about his boyfriend. 

* * *

Yusuke sighs in complete exhaustion as he creaks his apartment door open. He'd spent the entire day at that gallery and he doesn't even think they're halfway done yet. His negative thoughts and complaining vanish as he's greeted by the tantalizing smell of a home-cooked meal. The real mood lifter is the voice he hears. 

"Hey, babe! Dinner's ready!" The blond calls out as he stretches his arms open for a hug.

Amidst discussions of painting selections and exhibition times, Yusuke's mind had been distracted by thoughts of his lover all day.

Yusuke is so excited, he tears off his expensive, designer, navy-blue trench coat and throws it to the floor without thinking. The two rush towards an embrace, feeling a warm mutual happiness in finally being wrapped around each other's arms after a long day of separation.

About a minute later the hug finally ends. Ryuji scoffs playfully before approaching the crumpled, heaped jacket. "Really man? After I spent the whole day cleanin' you're just gonna mess it all up again?" He picks the coat up carefully, brushing the dust off it, before hanging it neatly on the rack.

The teasing makes Yusuke blush. He takes a moment to look around, and what he sees causes him to gasp in awe. The shelves are organized, everything is dusted, and all the clutter is sorted into neat appropriate piles. It looks like one of those mock setups that land-lords use to advertise rental properties: perfect, and flawless in every way.

_'Ryuji did all this?!'_

Yusuke's stunned silence is enough praise for Ryuji. He just shrugs in embarrassment, shy smile on his face, gesturing for Yusuke to join him for dinner.

_'God. What did I ever do to deserve such an angel?'_

The rest of the night passes in a quick, fun filled blur, as time tends to do whenever the two are blessed with each other's company. Dinner, which was steaming fresh Miso soup and crispy gyoza, proves absolutely delicious. Yusuke adds home-made cooking to the ever growing list of reasons why Ryuji is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

Appetites full and satisfied, the two move to the living room, lazing on their sofa, which is just a bit too small for two people to lay down on. Yusuke and Ryuji aren't complaining though. It just gives them another excuse to be close to one another. The combination of some campy horror film and the bottle of cheap, drug store sake, which Ryuji had revealed with a sly grin and waggling eye-brows, lulls the two into a hazy, drowsy, and giggly state. 

_'My life is truly wonderful.'_ Yusuke thinks, sighing peacefully as Ryuji works a gentle hand through the artist's hair. _'Ryuji is my light... my security. He's everything that's right in my life.'_

"Hey Yusuke?"

Yusuke languidly cracks one eye open, eyeing Ryuji with curiosity. "Yes, darling?"

"Wanna go somewhere a lil' more private?" Ryuji huskily asks.

Ryuji's voice has such sincere excitement that Yusuke's heart aches at just the thought of telling the blond no.

_'It'd feel like kicking a puppy...'_ Yusuke thinks back to the cleaning, and home-made cooking. _'Besides, Ryuji does so much for me he deserves a reward.'_

He just nods for an answer, and Ryuji smirks, before carrying the artist to their bedroom bridal style.

* * *

After setting his lover onto the bed, Ryuji embraced with him. They made out, sweet chaste kisses being exchanged, as the two slowly began to strip naked. Ryuji always enjoys these moments of tenderness. Ryuji steels himself for what's to come.

While Yusuke was still away, Ryuji had spent time researching. He watched videos, and read articles and learned the basics of what he needed to do to fulfill Yusuke's fantasies. He developed a role that seemed easy to slip into at the time. He had talked a big game to himself.

But now, that he zeroes in on Yusuke's expression, and can make out a little boredom. Ryuji worries he'll screw something up and leave Yusuke wanting again. So he throws all that doubt and confusion out of his mind. He focuses on the fact that Yusuke felt the need to lie to him during sex. That he thought his lover was so insecure and desperate to please, that he couldn’t be open about his own desires and had to resort to hiding them in a sketchbook. Ryuji’s resolve hardens. He’s about to finally give the artist the pleasure he deserves, about to finally prove himself by turning Yusuke into a melted puddle of lust. 

And that single thought turns Ryuji on more than anything else ever has. 

"...Hey, babe?"

"Hm?"

"Can I try something new?"

Yusuke tilts his head in interest. He runs through some ideas, but he's not sure what Ryuji could be planning. ”Of course. I trust you, darling.”

Ryuji takes a deep, calming breath, as if trying to steel himself. The strange sight just piques Yusuke’s curiosity even more.

“Listen, babe. I’m about to do some overwhelmin’ stuff, so If you ever feel scared, uncomfortable or worried, give me some kind of a signal okay?”

Yusuke can hardly believe Ryuji feels the need to offer a safe word. They’ve never done that before. That alone opens up too many possibilities, which make his heart beat faster. 

“O-of course. I’ll say Goemon.”

“Ok, Goemon.” Ryuji seems to relax at that, his eyes soften before leaving the bed.

Yusuke can't help being curious. What was Ryuji planning? Was he going to go retrieve some toy, or something else? Yusuke has no idea what to expect.

What he's not expecting is for Ryuji to actually tug him off of the bed and onto the carpeted floor. Yusuke stands there in utter, albeit excited, confusion. The confident smirk Ryuji gives Yusuke lets him know he's in for something wild. 

Ryuji leans closer and whispers. "On your knees, bitch." Ryuji clasps one powerful hand around Yusuke's shoulder and forces him down to a kneeling position.

"What the-"

Yusuke had fantasized often about Ryuji being more aggressive and dominating. The feeling of finally, _finally_ seeing it is simply too much. Yusuke can't help himself. He lets out an airy desperate groan as his entire body starts trembling. "H-how did you..."

Yusuke's submissive stuttering dies out as he's greeted by the sight of his lover's long, pulsing cock being waved in front of his face.

_'It doesn't matter how or why he's doing this. Ryuji wants to dominate me, and I'm not about to say no.'_

Yusuke licks his lips in anticipation, and opens his mouth wide, eagerly letting the blond's cock inside. He immediately starts lapping teasingly at the head, and licking long devious stripes from the base to the tip. Ryuji clearly appreciates it, groaning softly and smiling at just how good it feels.

"Your mouth was fuckin' made for this."

The blow job continues for a while, and Yusuke admittedly finds his hope weakening. It wasn't really anything new. Both of them had given and received plenty of times before, but still Yusuke tries his best, wondering where that new Ryuji went. Suddenly something changes. 

Ryuji starts to thrust.

Yusuke just goes pliant. His mouth lets out short, muffled wheezes as Ryuji’s hips start to build a furious pace.

The momentum of his cock sliding into his mouth actually starts aching. But it's a good kind of pain. The kind of pain that let's Yusuke forget about the pressures of his life, and solely focus on being a means for his lover's pleasure. So he just lets Ryuji fuck back and forth over his slick, wet tongue, as his eyes start to water. 

Seeing his lover like this, submissive and desperate for his cock, makes Ryuji keen with awe. Combined with the warm, moist heaven of Yusuke's mouth, Ryuji has to be careful not to release too fast. He wants to push Yusuke even further, until he falls off the deep end and flat out begs. And for that to occur, Ryuji knew he needed to pace himself. 

"Want me to grab your hair?" Ryuji grunts, as his hips start to slowly pick up speed.

Yusuke just nods vigorously.

Ryuji tangles a hand into Yusuke's hair, tugging hard enough that it has to sting. Yusuke bobs his head, whining in approval.

"Fuck, you love this don't you?" Yusuke's muffled moans vibrate along Ryuji's cock, and feel ridiculously good. "Me grabbin' your long hair and makin' your mouth do whatever the fuck I want." He yanks his hair swiftly downwards, forcing Yusuke to take him even deeper much to the artist's depraved delight. 

Ryuji’s gone so deep, that he hits the back of Yusuke’s throat. He moans, watching drool drip past Yusuke’s mouth. Yusuke actually starts to gag, but he still doesn’t pull away. He just follows along with Ryuji, swallowing every brutal snap of his lover’s hips. 

Yusuke just barely manages to glance upwards at the vulgar blond. Even with his vision blurred with tears, and his mind a hazy, pleasure-filled train wreck, he can recognize the passionate fire in Ryuji's eyes.

_'He.. He’s not going to hold back!'_

The realization sends tremors through his body, and Yusuke can't stop the excited, broken wail that leaves his throat.

Ryuji just laughs smugly, giving the artist's ruffled hair a few more tugs for good measure, before pulling out of the drooling, aching mouth.

Yusuke's tongue continues to worship the empty air for a few seconds, mouth opening and closing in confusion, before the artist actually lets out a whine.

“Miss my cock, babe?” Ryuji’s knows that wanton display’s gonna be masturbation material for months.

A nervous nod reassures Ryuji. Let's him know this is working.

"Only I can do this to you." Ryuji abruptly approaches the artist with a satisfied smirk, and rests his foot against his bare shoulder. He kicks downwards, forcing the artist to let out a rather embarrassing squeal, as he's sprawled flat against the floor. Much to Yusuke's shame, he gets even harder as he collapses onto his back. 

Ryuji beams a dangerous grin at the discovery, still keeping his squirming body pinned underneath his foot. "Heh. You like that I'm stronger than you."

"Maybe... you're right." Yusuke whimpers as Ryuji relents, before reaching down to stroke his cock. "I-I might like it when you get a little rough." A faint blush dusts Yusuke's face and he can scarcely believe what he just confessed. 

Ryuji just giggles, before feigning innocence, "C'mon man. You gotta be more specific than that!" He loved his boyfriend - he really did. But considering what Ryuji saw in that sketchbook, he's not about to let the artist off the hook that easily. Yusuke shudders at the request. "Or I won't know what you want..."

_'H-how can he expect me to be more specific when'-_ Ryuji starts pumping his cock in short little bursts, never letting the artist get used to it. Yusuke arches his back, and can hardly even think. _'When he's distracting me like this!'_

Ryuji ghosts his warm breath over Yusuke's ear. "Heh. I'll let you in on a lil' secret, babe." 

Ryuji pulls his hand away from Yusuke's twitching cock, and starts to spread lube over his fingers.

"I saw that little sketchbook of yours."

_'Oh god.'_

Yusuke's eyes widen and his breath hitches at the implication. He can't even try to manage an explanation. Ryuji had seen his depraved, filthy desires. His face meets Ryuji's with pure shame plastered across it.

"Those weren't-"

"No talkin' right now."

Ryuji sneers, deepening his voice for affect. "Do you have any idea what seein' your depraved fantasies did to me?"

Yusuke promptly shuts his mouth.

"The public thinks you're such a composed, elegant artist."

Ryuji pushes the artist onto his stomach, and kneads Yusuke’s ass cheeks, before bringing a hand up and slamming it down, leaving a glowing mark. He repeats the motion several times in quick succession, sending ripples of pleasure through Yusuke.

"But those sketches show what you really are: A needy, dirty slut that wants to be claimed and ruined."

"R-Ryuji!"

Yusuke mewls as he feels Ryuji's calloused hands spread his cheeks apart. He forces two slicked fingers in, and Yusuke's already finding it hard not to fall apart.

"So. Just. Be. Honest. With. Me." Ryuji punctuates each word with a thrust of his fingers, and Yusuke can't restrain from cocking his hips back towards every movement. “Do you want me to dominate you?”

Yusuke nods silently, breath stalling.

"Was that supposed to be an answer?" Ryuji growls, " 'Cause it sure didn't sound like one to me!"

Yusuke just whines, praying that it'd get the point across.

Ryuji clicks his tongue in disappointment, not giving a single inch. "C'mon Yusuke. Talk to me, babe."

Yusuke clenches his eyes shut in acceptance. He was going to have to say it, wasn't he? He'd have to bare his filthy, depraved soul.

Yusuke throws the pointless facade out the window. He takes a deep breath and confesses.

“I want to get manhandled by you!” Yusuke screams in a frantic, depraved tone, one that he can hardly recognize as his own voice. "Fuck me hard, rough, and relentlessly! Ravage me until I forget my own name!"

Hearing his usually composed and eloquent boyfriend spout such vulgar filth makes Ryuji go giddy with power. He adds a third finger, stretching him even more.

"I want it! Want your cock in me..." His voice keeps babbling mindlessly on. His eyes stare ahead on nothing at all. Mind focused on some distant dream. 

"Fuck... Do you even hear yourself, Yusuke?" Ryuji smiles savagely. The utter obscenity goes straight to both of their cocks. "Such a good honest answer."

Ryuji ghosts his mouth over Yusuke's ear, letting out words that seed pure excitement in the artist. 

"An answer like that deserves a reward."

And then the blond yanks him onto his feet. He promptly pushes him against the wall, and lifts his ass up with both hands, before bringing Yusuke down onto his cock in one swift motion. 

Yusuke can't help the moan that comes from the bottom of his being. He also can't help how his back arches in pure want, how he grabs for Ryuji's shoulders, or how he can barely manage a coherent sentence. "Ryuji! It's- GAH too good!"

Yusuke had always known Ryuji was strong but he never felt that brute force first hand before. 

And what a feeling it was. Ryuji snarls, gripping his lithe hips hard enough to leave bruises. Yusuke beams a shaky smile. Tomorrow he’s going to look in the mirror, and those bruises will remind him of Ryuji. And Yusuke’s going to love seeing them.

"Man, you're kinda helpless like this, huh?" 

And Ryuji was right. Being roughed around like this, practically being used like a fuck-toy, Yusuke loves it. Loves being able to surrender control of his body to someone he trusts.

Ryuji just jerks the artist's entire body up and down his cock mercilessly, forcing it deeper and deeper, and reaching all of Yusuke’s sweet spots.

“Fuck! Think you could finish like this, babe?” Ryuji pauses, as Yusuke gyrates his hips reflexively. “Could you come from my cock alone?”

The idea is too much for Yusuke’s lust addled mind to verbally respond to. He just keens, voice choked with lewdness, because it sounds perfect and Yusuke thirsts for it like an oasis in a singed land.

Ryuji, who’s just barely able to hold back his orgasm, angles his thrusts, eager to find that bundle of nerves that can set Yusuke’s world ablaze.

"Ryuji! Please! It's hurting! I need it!"

Yusuke's glassy eyes stare transfixed at his own weeping, throbbing cock. He doesn't think he's ever been pushed this far.

"We're gettin' there babe. Just hold a little longer, it'll be worth it." Ryuji coos, as he keeps bouncing him up and down, still not able to find that spot yet. 

“Harder! More! I-I FUCK!” Yusuke voice gets even more desperate, more lustful.

Ryuji's heart nearly stops. Yusuke looks like he's about to cry from the over stimulation. His shoulders are wrought with tension.

“I need to come! I can’t last any longer, you’re making me lose my mind!” Yusuke's normally composed voice goes even higher, and even faster. 

"Sshhh. Relax, babe. You're doing so good." Ryuji caresses his hair, and rubs his thumbs soothing circles across his back. "My good boy."

That calms Yusuke down, at least a little bit. And his manic expression goes blissful and empty.

"I'm... I'm your good boy." Yusuke whispers in pure reverence, as if he's found his true purpose.

A particularly well aimed thrust does it. Yusuke sees white and falls apart, screaming Ryuji's name repeatedly, fingers grasping tightly onto his broad shoulders, so hard that they almost draw blood. His cock twitches, sputtering his release so far that some of it strikes Yusuke's chin. 

Seeing that his lover submit to the pleasure is too much for Ryuji. He releases inside Yusuke with a powerful grunt.

Ryuji’s eyes widen and his breath stalls at the sight of Yusuke. His hair lies ravaged, strewn flatly without style. His skin glistens with sweat, come dripping from his lower chest and neck. Yusuke was a work of art. 

“God Yusuke. You did so fuckin’ good babe.”

Yusuke doesn't respond. The sex had exhausted him so much, that he passed out.

He carries him off and sets him gently on the bed.

* * *

Yusuke awakens to the soothing feeling of a moist rag gliding across his forehead. The warm towel leaves, only for a chaste, fleeting kiss to replace it.

"How you holding up, babe?"

Ryuji's tone is worried, filled with trepidation. His eyes show genuine concern.

Yusuke idly strokes the bruises left on his hips. He hums in content, before a subtle smile stretches across his face. 

"A little roughed up, but I'll recover."

"Glad to hear it." Ryuji gently sets a cup of tea on the night stand. "It's green tea. Your favorite."

The artist hums a silent thanks, and takes small quick sips from the steaming drink. Ryuji waits a few minutes to address the elephant in the room.

“So... that sketchbook?” He rubs his neck awkwardly, burning curiosity in his gut.

His lover slams the tea on the table so abruptly, that a little splashes out onto the nightstand. “I’m so sorry, Ryuji. Sorry for being selfish and taking you for granted.” The way Yusuke clenches his eyes, like he was afraid of punishment makes Ryuji wince in sympathy.

Ryuji shakes his head. “No, no I’m not mad, babe.” Ryuji loved him. He didn’t want this creating some kind of rift. His voice goes quiet and searching. “I just want to know why you had to hide it.”

“Must you even ask?” Yusuke speaks, tone full of self-hating. The way he clenches his eyes shut, like he’s anticipating a punishment, hurts Ryuji. “I’m depraved. To hunger for more, after all that you do. Your support brought my art to new levels. Your love is a light to my dark.”

Ryuji stiffens at Yusuke’s words. He never liked it when his lover talked like this. Talked down on himself.

“Your loving, considerate caresses are the true definition of beauty. Yet I forsake that... I go behind your back and fantasize about a you that doesn’t exist!” Yusuke’s voice cracks, and his shoulders slump. “I’m nothing but a lustful perverted-“

“Yusuke, you need to stop.” Ryuji booms, voice full of tough love. Yusuke’s words die out, but his body keeps shivering. He’s gasping wildly, and his eyes show fear.

“Breathe for me babe. In and out.” Ryuji speaks gently. Yusuke does his best amidst stuttering gulps for air. “In and out.”

Slowly but surely the artist calms down. His breathing slows down and he stops shaking. Relief flows through Ryuji. “You, know I love you right?” Ryuji asks, a serious aura surrounding him. 

Yusuke nods.

Ryuji shakes his head. “No, babe. I need to hear it.”

“You... love me.” Yusuke mutters as a shy smile forms.

“Yes. And lovers should feel comfortable being honest with each other.” The mattress dips down as Ryuji sits down next to his lover. Their eyes meet each other's gazes. "Love isn't transactional, Yusuke. I just want you to be as happy as you make me. I don't want you feelin' ashamed about anythin' Especially when..." Ryuji's voice takes a somber pitch, and his eyebrows furrow. "When that scumbag Madarame forced you to keep secrets your entire life."

Yusuke's shame gives way to complete gratefulness. Ryuji was right. Yusuke had been a fool to think he couldn't be honest with him.

"Love is a team effort. We should be trying to build each other's happiness." Ryuji speaks the words with genuine conviction. Yusuke is stunned by how well spoken they are. "So you don't need to hide anythin', babe. No matter how 'depraved' or 'selfish' you think it is." 

"You're right, darling. We're in this together." Yusuke stretches his tired arms out, and basks in a warm hug. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, babe. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

They share one more kiss, before they fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
